Scientific Demands OS
by Redtini
Summary: Isabella Swan is about to make a scientific discovery of the Dr. Cullen kind. E/B Contest O/S
Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Isabella Swan is about to make a scientific discovery of the Dr. Cullen kind.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _All Nicffwhisperer and CarrieZM fault, but I had to enter their contest Control. Possess. Seduce. for one last O/S._**

 ** _Thank you to D JS White for all of her advise and beta skills. I heart you!_**

 ** _This is for_** ** _EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren for always being there. I truly appreciate all of the time that you have invested in my stories and in me. I love you both and this is just a little token of my appreciation._**

 ** _I didn't enter this contest to win anything, but thank you for voting! This received the Most Controlling Edward Award._**.

* * *

Scientific Demands

"Did I bore you?"

I turned around as piercing green eyes narrowed through thin-rimmed glasses. It was as if he was scolding me.

I had to stifle a gasp. He was even more handsome close up. "I'm not sure if you meant me..."

"You yawned during my presentation of the Samia Factor, young lady," he scolded.

I was thrown off by his tone. "You must be mistaken—"

"I'm not." He held my eyes in a tight glare.

I offered up, "My apologies, Sir. I've been running on very little sleep."

"Not acceptable," he expressed with distaste.

That was when I realized I had entertained this man and his attitude long enough. "I don't know who you think you are, talking to me like that!"

He narrowed his eyes again as he fingered his collar. "Watch your tone."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" escaped my mouth involuntarily.

He sucked in a breath, then hissed out, "Mind that dirty little mouth before I stuff it shut."

I gawked. Turning red, I was sure, from his audacity and the fact I was a smidge turned on. "Who the hell—"

"Bella!" Rosalie barked from behind me, sliding in between the two of us. "Dr. Cullen, your presentation this morning was inspirational."

"Glad you thought so, Ms. Hale. It seems that I might have been a bore?" He peered toward me.

The handsomely tall, sandyblond-haired jackass thought he was a comedian.

"Nonsense," Rosalie fawned. "It is a true honor to have you join us. And your assistant stated that you had to fly in from Africa? You truly are an inspiration to the scientific world. The committee and I were thrilled you accepted our invitation. I know your time is limited."

"Yes, it most certainly is," he stated blankly.

Rosalie's mouth dropped, at a loss for words. After a few moments, she collected herself, then turned toward me and spoke. "You have met my intern, Sir? Isabella Swan. She has helped in organizing the conference this summer. Isabella, this is Dr. Edward Cullen." She stressed Cullen.

I knew who he was without her hints. One of the most admired scientists of our day. He was known as the "young, nerdy genius." Though, he wasn't that young now, and didn't look at all nerdy. Perhaps a fuck-hot nerd who found a stylist along the way—and yes, extremely intelligent, but obviously not a nerd.

A pompous ass, maybe.

I didn't bother to extend my hand after Rosalie's introductions. Dr. Cullen seemed as though he was over the fact I had "yawned" during his presentation. I hadn't realized it was him until the announcer thanked him for speaking. He also went on and on over his credentials. Dr. Cullen was the keynote speaker, and he would be offering up his expertise during a future question and answer session panel.

I had folded programs until 3:00 a.m. last night, and had to be up to greet and direct attendees for the 6:00 a.m. breakfast sitting. That was why I had been dozing off in Dr. Cullen's session.

For the past three months, I'd barely had time for anything social while preparing for this conference, thanks to Rosalie. She was the Chair of the Scientific and Medical Advisory, and volunteered my services to assist with each session. I had been preparing and working registration, and then had to sit in these boring sessions. This was supposed to be an internship where I learned medical administration. So far, the summer of my senior year was uneventful. I had become Rosalie Hale's slave while her assistant was out on maternity leave.

Needing a breather, I excused myself to grab a coffee and quickly prepared for the afternoon sessions.

%

The second day of the conference was going well. There were no major fires to put out—yet. So, I took the time, while I sat in the back of the panel session, to check my emails. Now that summer was over, I had to finalize my class registration. I also needed to RSVP for a few upcoming parties. As I scrolled through my Inbox, a text suddenly appeared on my screen.

'Boring you again?'

I was thrown off by the unrecognizable number, yet after a moment of thought, I assumed who it had to be: Dr. Cullen. However, he was sitting on stage with the panel answering questions. And he didn't have my personal cell number. How could he?

I decided to ignore the text and continued on with my task—until another one materialized.

'Stop biting your lip!'

My eyes immediately glanced up, only to see Dr. Cullen was still talking; animatedly, in fact. I looked around curiously to find my stalker, and came up empty.

It had to be a joke, I thought. Maybe Angela or Jessica. Angela was an intern with me, and Jessica had landed a position a few years ago. We'd been lacking in sleep while working the conference and this had to be one of them playing a prank on me, to keep me on my toes and mock Rosalie. More so Jessica to do something like this... What the hell. I'd play along and respond back.

'What I do with my lip is my business!'

I waited, and no response. Scanning the room, I tried to locate one of them, but fell short. I continued to look over my emails until another text popped up.

'Correction. What _I_ do with those lips is my business.'

My eyes flicked back up, unbeknown to me, and straight to Dr. Cullen's. He was still speaking, yet there was something in his eyes—a silent, intense communication. He stared directly at me as he answered the next question. He didn't skip a beat, and I didn't see a phone in his hand until his fingers swiftly typed in front of him on the podium.

I felt the vibration indicating a new text.

'I now have your attention?'

I crossed my legs and pondered what exactly was happening. Was he flirting with me? Why did I think it was him? Did I want it to be him? And how could I be certain?

I peeked up through my lashes, and Dr. Cullen was definitely sizing me up. I responded back.

'Correction. _I_ seem to have your attention.'

As Dr. Cullen spoke, he glanced down at his cell, then finally locked eyes with mine as he continued on with business as usual.

Two could play this game, Dr. Cullen, I reflected, and was pleased with myself as I formulated a plan.

I uncrossed my legs, spreading them slightly apart, then sat back comfortably, and continued to peruse my emails.

Then: 'Open those legs wider.'

My heart bounced against my chest, and my eyes locked back to his. He looked serious. _Who the hell did he think he was again?_ I thought, as my thighs rubbed together involuntarily.

'Now, Isabella.'

Like magic, my legs spread open.

'Good girl.'

I paused. Was I really doing this? Obviously, yes, because I opened my legs as wide as my skirt would stretch. Hoping that no one looked behind them to see me spread-eagle, for a total stranger, without any shame.

'You look good enough to taste.'

My nipples hardened as I continued to stare at Dr. Cullen. Someone asked him a question to my left, and everyone began to turn and face the questioner. I instantly closed my legs until I felt the familiar vibration.

'Keep them open!'

He wasn't even looking in my direction.

'Until I tell you to close them.'

I quickly surveyed the room, and everyone was mesmerized by Dr. Cullen's explanation of some formula. I opened my legs back up and sat, embarrassed. I couldn't believe I was allowing this to happen, that I was following his instructions. Yet, I had to admit, I was aroused.

All the time I was thinking this couldn't be happening to me, he was paying me no attention, but another text arrived.

'I want you wet and dripping for me.'

He didn't have to worry about that, I was a waterfall.

A tired, delusional, pool of uncontrollable substance that he found a way to mold. It had to be the lack of sleep—or maybe the fact Dr. Cullen looked like a Greek God—that made me susceptible. The man looked better than he did the first time I saw him. He had on tinted glasses that made his green eyes more vibrant. A cool patterned bowtie that only he could pull off, with a European-like gray suit. The man was walking sex, and by his demeanor, he knew that.

With every second that flew by, my body became more aroused. The coolness of the air chilled my exposed wetness as my nipples expanded fuller. There was a moment when he said nothing, just stared; watching me as if to make sure I was doing as I was told. My fingers glided along my neck as perspiration began to saturate my blouse. Any more of this and my white blouse would expose my secret. Then my phone vibrated.

'I can't wait to feel that pussy tighten around my cock.'

Too late, I was now a very wet, overheated, pile of goo. My ass pushed down against the seat as I tried to find some friction between my pulsating thighs.

'I can see your wetness from here.'

The man was igniting a thermal engine.

'And it's making me hard.'

I blew out a breath, and responded, 'The chair is soaking wet.'

Then I waited for a response. When the text came through seconds later, I read it with excited anticipation.

'My mouth will clean up that needy pussy shortly.'

I went limp. My eyes stayed on the screen, reading mouth and pussy over and over again.

This was insane!

 _He_ was insane! And sexy!

I wanted to jump up and fuck him right where he sat. That…smirk, which was splayed across his face, was confident and arrogant. Even so, all I could think about was seeing it close up as he fucked the hell out of me.

My cell going off brought my thoughts back to my current environment.

'Close them. Now!'

I immediately did, and then realized the panel discussion was over. I stood, along with everyone else, as we gave the panel a standing ovation.

My chest palpitating as Dr. Cullen's eyes pierced into mine.

%

After we all exited the session, I headed straight for the nearest glass of water. Gulping it down, clarity set in, and I silently chastised myself for allowing him to play me. While everything that had happened excited me to no end, I felt played. I was going to give Dr. Cullen a piece of my mind, until I remembered there was no confirmation it was him.

 _What if it was someone else_?

I had thought, I assumed, it was Dr. Cullen by the first text that I received, and subsequent actions thereafter, but it was never confirmed. What if all of this was a joke? What if they had been taping me? I started to panic until a hand slowly glided across my lower back.

"See, that wasn't so boring, Ms. Swan," Dr. Cullen whispered in my ear. "I knew I could give you good...lecture."

I breathed out. "No. It was quite...enlightening."

His hands grabbed my waist from behind. "I can enlighten you on a few more things, Isabella."

The way he said my name...my head started to spin. "I...I am sure you could."

He stepped in closer. "You are quite the tease."

Our first encounter hadn't been the friendliest, but this sure as hell was different. How the hell did that happen? Whatever it was, his touch was igniting something within me, and I became increasingly aware—of him, of everything about him. As well as the very pronounced cock pressed against me.

"I aim to please," I answered, as I pushed back into his hard body.

He hissed in my ear. "That's what you said that day."

"What day?"

He turned me around to face him. We were within inches of the other. "The day I spoke to your class."

I was irked. What? That wasn't jogging any memories. "We have never met. I'm sure I would have remembered…" I searched his face, trying to recall. "Or...have we?"

"Introduction to Inorganic Chemistry 101, with Professor Whitlock," he stated flatly.

I would have remembered him. How could anyone forget a man like this?

"I detested that course. Professor Whitlock and I never could see eye to eye." I laughed more to myself. "That was my sophomore year."

"How you have grown up," he stated with that smirk, eyes traveling down my body.

"I apologize for not recognizing you…" But I simply couldn't remember him. "I was still trying to figure out my major at the time, and my best friend Alice pointed me toward that class to audit." I never would have thought the medical field was something that would interest me, but it did.

Dr. Cullen seemed to be able to tell I still hadn't placed our encounter. "I wrote down a simple equation, and you were the only one who figured it out."

I cupped my hand over my mouth and laughed. "That was you?" He nodded. Everyone in my class had been overanalyzing the equation. It was a simple joke that no one could figure out, except me. "That guy was...old." His eyes narrowed. "Not old-old, just…you look a lot different. You had a large beard."

His fingers rubbed over his shaven chin. "I miss that." He smiled thoughtfully.

That was the first time I'd seen an actual nice guy in him. Deep, deep down and behind his hard exterior.

"This look is a much...better look for you." I smiled in return. I almost said sexy, but caught myself.

His stern disposition seemed to be taken off guard for a moment before he said, "Is that so, young lady?"

I nodded and boldly stepped closer. "Though, I have always wondered how beards would feel...against my skin."

What was I doing? Flirting with my professor? Well, he wasn't my professor, but he was old enough to be, and he had worked with one of my professors. My statement, from his expression, really took him by surprise. How, I thought, when I was the same girl who spread-eagle for him, the total stranger?

I was certain Dr. Cullen could make a lot of women do a lot of things they wouldn't normally do. He just had that...presence.

Before he could say another word, a group of his colleagues walked over to discuss his presentation. I knew he had seen the disappointment on my face at the intrusion. I really wanted to see where this could go, but they wouldn't stop asking him questions. So I excused myself and walked straight to the ladies' room.

After that session, I needed to freshen up a few things.

%

I stood, looking at myself in the mirror, miffed at my lack of self-control when it came to Dr. Edward Cullen. And I was questioning the entire exchange.

"Isabella?"

I whipped around, only to be stopped mid-spin. A hand reached over my shoulder and grasped my face, forcing me to turn back and look up into the mirror. As my brown eyes met his green ones, a shiver ran down my spine.

"Dr. Cullen." My heart was beating a mile a minute. "What are you...? This is the ladies' room."

He spun me around, grabbed hold of my jaw, and planted a firm, very passionate kiss on my lips.

At first, I stood stock-still, shocked. Eyes wide open as his tongue forcefully demanded entrance. Which, once I gathered my wits, I was happy to allow.

His arms wrapped around my body, pulling me closer, as he explored every inch of me.

My fingers found themselves floating through his mane, before I grabbed hold and tugged.

Dr. Cullen grunted as he pulled away. His eyelids heavy as that...smirk grew larger.

"Someone may come in," I breathed out.

"Let them," he said confidently, kissing me again.

The fire inside me intensified, and I noticed he was moving us. I heard the lock click behind me as he shoved me against the door.

"You look good enough to eat," he growled into my neck.

His eyes burned bright as he fell to his knees. Lifting my skirt, he drew in a deep breath.

"You smell...perfect," he murmured, then took his finger and slid it through my wet folds.

"Ahhhh." My head flew back into the door as he took in another breath.

Suddenly, there was a knock. "Hello, anyone in there?" Then a pause. "I think it may be out of order."

Dr. Cullen's finger continued to glide up and down my panties. I shuddered and started to squirm. "Don't move from that position," he spoke, slow and soft but serious. "I told you, Isabella, I could enlighten you further. That 'my mouth would clean up that needy pussy shortly.' And I am a man of my word."

There were a few more knocks, I believed, but all awareness stopped from his words and when his finger slid my panties to the side and his mouth attached to my clit.

"Fuck! Ahhh. Sshheese," came out as my hands grabbed hold of his hair.

He sucked and flicked it with his tongue, all while I tried to assemble coherent thoughts.

"Let's see if you taste as good as you smell. As good as I've been imagining since I first laid eyes on you." He then took his tongue, flattened it between my folds and glided upward.

"Oh. My. God!" My legs started to shake.

He slapped my pussy and said, "Keep them open."

I obeyed while his mouth continued to lick, suck, and devour.

I couldn't hold on any longer, and Dr. Cullen seemed to know this, because he bit down on my clit, and I came all over his face. "Good girl," he said, blowing softly over my heated skin.

He kissed my pussy one more time before standing. "You'll be sure to remember me now, Isabella." Gazing intently into my eyes, he licked his lips. Then as quickly as he came, he left.

And I found myself, once again, staring at the mirror wondering what the fuck just happened.

%

After cleaning up and splashing water on my face, I returned eagerly to find Dr. Cullen gone. Disappointment washed over me as I searched the entire foyer and there was no sign of him. My heart sighed. All I could do was hope our paths would cross again.

Unfortunately, that was the last time I saw him for the duration of the conference.

%

The conference ended and, as every year, I was told there was a farewell banquet where everyone could relax and let down their hair. For this group that meant drink like fishes and party like it was the square root of pi.

Angela, Jessica, and I joined in the festivities. We ate, drank, and were merry until well into the evening. We tried to scope out men close to our ages, but this group was a more mature crowd. Most were married, or with a partner, which unfortunately didn't stop a few from forgetting that fact. The single ones who we could find, were either eye sores, socially awkward, or both. These men were considered scientific geniuses, yet few were able to hold a coherent conversation in a social setting with a woman.

When Jessica mentioned Dr. Cullen and wanting to "jump his bones," I laughed and stated that he was way out of her league. She didn't find that humorous, even after I had apologized. I didn't intend for it to come out in a mean way. It just came out. Probably because I was fantasy sizing about the exact damn thing, after what had happened in the bathroom that day. I could still feel his mouth on me.

As the evening progressed into the late night hours, she eventually forgave my loose tongue. The alcohol seemed to assist with that as well. College students and open bar didn't always mix. This would be my last and only somewhat enjoyable party the entire summer.

After Angela, Jessica, and I did a few more shots, Jessica pulled us out onto the dance floor and we "dropped it down low." I barely felt the vibration from my cell phone, which was in direct competition with the base of the DJ's music, and peered down at the text.

'Dance for me.'

My breath caught in my chest, and I instantly scanned the room. No sign of Dr. Cullen, yet I could feel his penetrating eyes on me. I began to sway my hips to the music. Slow and controlled. Every movement thought about as I twirled my body and continued to search, unable to find him...until a chill suddenly ran down my back.

I halted then spun around to find him sitting alone at a table. His expression was dark, and his eyes glowed from the reflection of the cell that was resting in his hand. He looked...fuckable, and the black V-neck T-shirt exposed the fine blond hairs along his chest. He truly was a magnificent specimen.

My hips continued to move back and forth. My arms lifted into the air as I moved to the beat of the music. My hands floated down my body, skimming my breasts. All while he stared, watching, as I danced for him.

The floor became overcrowded and our line of sight was hidden, until I found him leaning against the bar, glass in hand and eyes only on me.

My eyes watched as his long fingers gripped the glass as he took a sip.

My mouth parched as I stared at his tongue tasting the liquid from his lips.

My eyes closed as my body heated up. Moving and swaying to his beat.

When they opened, Dr. Cullen was calling me with his eyes, beckoning me to come to him. The closer I came, the more apparent it became that he hadn't shaved for days. Fine stubble filled his chin, and deep down, I knew I would get to feel him against my skin. Preferably, my inner thighs.

When I stepped in front of him, he lifted up his glass to my lips to drink. The liquid poured out, filling my mouth to the brink and spilling over. Dr. Cullen leaned forward, hovering over the corner of my mouth as if to taste.

I watched as his finger swiped the liquid away. Then he placed the wet finger into my mouth and instructed me to "suck."

Fuck!

After my initial shock, I did what I was told.

"Good girl," he praised. "You will be perfect."

"For what?" I asked.

"For me."

******SD******

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you for reading and voting!**

 **If you haven't read all the entries, go, in fact run and read them all. I had so many favorites and I can't wait to see if they are continued.**

 **For this one, unfortunately this is truly a O/S with no plans to continue.**

 **Hugs and much love**!


End file.
